


Question

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Question

นี่ยามใดแล้ว เมื่อไรจะได้เวลาฟ้าสาง...

คำถามโลดเร่าอยู่ในใจของชายหนุ่มขณะที่เขาแหงนหน้าขึ้นมองฟ้า ค่ำคืนนี้ปราศจากเงาจันทร์ ไม่มีแม้แต่ดวงดาวที่เคยกระพริบ ทุกอย่างจมอยู่ในความมืดมิด ท่ามกลางกลิ่นคาวเลือดอวล กองอสุภซากทับถมกันเหมือนเนินเขามหึมาเรียงรายล้อมค่าย โดยไม่อาจแยกได้ว่าเป็นซากของฝ่ายใด กองทัพอสูรร้ายและเหล่าอมิตรจากแดนไกลกรูกันเข้ามาไม่ขาดสายเหมือนมดที่ถูกบุกรุกรังตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันสายัณห์ เหล่านักรบแห่งโรฮันรับยั้งการโจมตีอยู่ภายใต้ร่มค่ายอันเล่าขานกันว่า มิมีผู้ใดจะบุกรุกทำลายให้แตกพ่ายลงได้ หากการรบต่อเนื่องยาวนาน ทั้งชีวิตและกำลังล้วนถูกอุ้งมือเทพแห่งยุทธภูมิพรากไปทีละน้อยราวเม็ดทรายที่ร่วงหล่นจากนาฬิกาทราย ในขณะที่ฝ่ายศัตรูดูเหมือนจะไม่ล้าเรี่ยวแรงลงเลยในความมืดมิดที่เจ้าของพวกมันครอบครอง

หรือรัตติกาลนี้ จะมิมีวันสิ้นสุด...

คำถามที่ผุดขึ้นมาใหม่ ทำให้ชายหนุ่มต้องสะบัดใบหน้าขับไล่ความคิดนั้นไปทันควัน อย่าคิดสิ่งใดที่ไร้หวัง...อย่าให้ทหารหาญท้อถอย... ราตรีนี้ผ่านมายาวนานแล้ว นานจนเหมือนชั่วกัปกัลป์ อีกไม่ช้าแสงสว่างจะเข้าครอบครองเหนือทุ่งโรฮัน และเมื่อนั้น สถานการณ์จะต้องเปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากนี้...

แค่หลอกเด็กยังไม่ได้เลย... ชายหนุ่มหัวเสียเมื่อสมองนึกไปถึงความจริง เหล่าปิศาจร้ายพันธุ์ใหม่ ทาสแห่งผู้ใช้สัญลักษณ์มือสีขาวประจำทัพไม่เกรงกลัวแสงตะวัน นั่นเป็นความจริง มันรบได้ทั้งในที่มืดและสว่างอย่างเข้มแข็งเท่าเทียมกัน แล้วจะมีอะไรดีขึ้น ต่อให้ยันทัพได้จนถึงเที่ยงวันก็ตาม

แน่นอน เหล่าทหารของโรฮันพร้อมจะสู้จนตัวตาย เขาเองก็เช่นกัน แต่ไม่ว่าจะทหารเหล่านั้นหรือตัวเขา ก็ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นมนุษย์ที่มีขีดจำกัดแห่งแรงกาย

ชายหนุ่มพลิกดาบพรายที่อาบโลหิตเกรอะกรัง อัลดูริลยังทอประกายกล้ากระหายเลือดศัตรู แต่ผู้ถือมันล้าเสียแล้วทั้งกายและใจ เขาวนเวียนไปทั่วทุกมุมในป้อมอันใหญ่โตและวกวน เข้าช่วยรุกรบและปลอบขวัญเหล่าทหารไปในเวลาเดียวกัน ทุกคนดูจะศรัทธาในประกายแห่งอัลดูริลและผู้ถือมัน เขาซุกซ่อนความอ่อนล้าและความท้อแท้ไว้ภายใต้ใบหน้าที่เคร่งขรึมดุจจะไม่เกรงกลัวอะไรทั้งนั้นในโลกนี้

ไม่ใช่ความสิ้นหวังหรอก แม้มันจะวูบเข้ามาในความรู้สึกบ้างในบางที แต่ก็จางหายไปในพริบตา ทายาทแห่งเอเลนดิลย่อมไม่อาจถอยหลัง...

ข้าปวดร้าว...ข้าเหน็ดเหนื่อยเหลือเกินแล้ว...ราตรีนี้หนักหนานักสำหรับมนุษย์เช่นข้า...

หรือจะไม่มีอรุณรุ่งสำหรับข้าอีกต่อไป...

หรือร่างของทายาทแห่งเอเลนดิล จะถูกฝังจมอยู่ภายใต้กองซากที่ไม่อาจจำแนกแยกแยะชิ้นส่วน และเหลือเพียงบทเพลงกล่าวขานถึงวีรกรรม หากยังมีใครรอดชีวิตไปขับขานบทเพลงนั้น...

ศัตรูยั้งการโจมตี...ความสงบก่อนพายุใหญ่...เขารู้ดีว่าอีกไม่กี่อึดใจ มันจะโหมกลับเข้ามาใหม่ด้วยกำลังที่เข้มแข็งกว่าเก่า นี่อาจจะเป็นโอกาสให้หายใจเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย...

เจ้าเป็นอะไรไปหรืออารากอร์น...เจ้าไม่เคยอาลัยกับชีวิต...เจ้าไม่เคยอ่อนแอเช่นนี้...

ข้ามิได้อาลัยกับชีวิตตนเอง...บุตรแห่งอาราธอร์นตอบคำถามตนเอง คำตอบเดียวที่อาจหาได้จากคำถามทั้งหมดที่เฝ้าถามตัวเองมามากมายหลายคำถาม

ข้าไม่เคยอ่อนแอ...ข้าไม่เคยกลัวตาย...ข้าไม่เคยอาลัยกับชีวิตตนเอง... หากจะยังมีสิ่งใดที่ทำให้ข้าอ่อนล้า สิ่งที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในใจข้า สิ่งนั้นคงเป็นความเสียดาย...

รัชทายาทแห่งกอนดอร์เหลียวกลับจากท้องฟ้ามืดมิด ณ ซอกหินริมกำแพงที่วางคบเพลิง ร่างโปร่งของเพื่อนร่วมยุทธภูมิเอนอิงอยู่กับโขดหิน เรือนผมสีทองเปล่งประกายสุกสกาวภายใต้แสงคบ ใบหน้างามมีริ้วรอยของความเหน็ดเหนื่อย แม้จะไม่มากจนแทบสังเกตไม่เห็นสำหรับมนุษย์ แต่เพียงลมหายใจที่เปลี่ยนจังหวะ กับความผิดปกติเพียงนิด ก็มากพอที่อารากอร์นจะบอกได้ว่า สหายของตนกำลังเหน็ดเหนื่อยแทบขาดใจเช่นกัน เปลือกตาที่ไม่เคยปิดลงเลยแม้ยามหลับ บัดนี้กลับแนบสนิทด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน ใบหน้าที่เคยผุดผ่องบัดนี้เปรอะเปื้อนไม่แพ้กัน

เลโกลัส...เจ้าชายพรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ด

ชีวิตอันงดงามที่น่าจะคงอยู่ไปชั่วนิรันดร์...

พรายเจ้าผู้องอาจ เหี้ยมหาญ ผู้ยืนหยัดอยู่เคียงข้างสหายร่วมเป็นร่วมตายทุกหนแห่ง แม้ในสมรภูมิอันไร้หวัง...

พรายเจ้าผู้งดงามราวภาพฝัน...

สมควรแล้วหรือที่จะมาจมอยู่ภายใต้กองซากและกองโลหิตในสงครามอันน่าสะอิดสะเอียน...

เพียงแค่นึกถึง อารากอร์นก็รู้สึกร้าวขึ้นมาในหัวใจ

ข้าตระหนัก...ช้าเกินไป...

ข้ายอมรับ...ช้าเกินไป...

จะมีความหมายอะไร ถ้าจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของตัวเองเอาเมื่อสาย...

อาจไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้...

ยังเหลืออะไรที่กีดขวางทางข้า...ไม่มีอีกแล้ว...

ในเมื่ออาจไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้...

พรายหนุ่มอ่อนล้าเสียจนเกือบจะตกสู่ห้วงภวังค์ เมื่อยืนรอเพื่อนร่วมรบที่เคียงข้างกันออกไปยืนหน้าป้อมเพื่อมองหาดาวนำทาง เจ้าชายพรายจึงไม่รู้สึกต่อสัมผัสที่เข้ามาใกล้ จนกระทั่งริมฝีปากถูกคุกคามด้วยอะไรอย่างหนึ่งที่อบอุ่นและนุ่มนวลอย่างแผ่วเบา เหมือนสายลมปัดผ่าน

พรายเจ้าลืมตา ใบหน้าของเพื่อนร่วมรบอยู่ชิดใกล้จนแทบไร้ระยะห่าง ดวงตาดำสนิทสุกสกาว

"ทำอะไรของท่าน อารากอร์น" พรายหนุ่มกระซิบถามเมื่อริมฝีปากถูกปลดปล่อยเป็นอิสระ ก่อนจะผลักอกกว้างที่เบียดแนบเข้ามา

"ลิ้มรสริมฝีปากพราย..." ทายาทแห่งบัลลังก์กอนดอร์ตอบเสียงแผ่วพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "ชาวดูเนไดน์กล่าวกันว่า ริมฝีปากพรายคืนพละกำลังแด่ผู้เหนื่อยล้าได้ชะงัดกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด"

"งั้นหรือ" เลโกลัสทวนถามด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่แสดงความรู้สึก "แต่พรายมักกล่าวกันว่า ไม่มีสิ่งใดจะช่วงชิงความงดงามเยาว์วัยจากพราย ได้ดีกว่ามนุษย์เพศชายสกปรก"

"ช่างเป็นคำพูดที่บาดหู" อารากอร์นตอบ สีหน้าเศร้า "ข้าช่วงชิงความงดงามไปจากท่านหรือเลโกลัส ข้ายังเห็นท่านงดงามดุจเดิม ออกจะมากเกินไปด้วยซ้ำเมื่อพิจารณาตอนที่ท่านอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของข้าแบบนี้"

"เป็นอะไรไป อารากอร์น ท่านน่าจะรู้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลาสำหรับพูดเล่นกัน" เจ้าชายพรายยอมโอนอ่อนผ่อนตาม ร่างกายที่แข็งขืนเมื่อครู่คลายลง "หรือวิสัยดูเนไดน์พักรบแล้วต้องพบรัก ที่นี่ไม่มีสตรีเพศ ท่านเลยฟุ้งซ่านจนจับข้าเป็นคู่ปะทะคารมแทน?"

"ขออภัย ที่สติของข้ายังครบถ้วน ถึงจะเหนื่อยล้าไปบ้างก็เถอะ แต่ข้าว่ามันแจ่มใสเสียยิ่งกว่าเวลาใด ๆ" อารากอร์นเบียดชิดเข้าไปอีกจนพรายหนุ่มเริ่มรู้สึกอึดอัด "เลโกลัส ท่านอาจคิดว่าข้าพูดไม่น่าฟัง แต่ข้าหวังว่าท่านคงเข้าใจสถานการณ์ของเราตอนนี้ดี เราอาจไม่มีหวังได้กลับออกไปจากฮอร์นเบิร์กแห่งนี้พร้อมชีวิต"

เลโกลัสไม่ตอบ เขาไม่สงสัยในคำพูดของอารากอร์นเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว นั่นเป็นความจริงอย่างไม่ต้องหาข้อพิสูจน์

"ชีวิตของข้าอาจไม่เหลืออยู่จนได้พบเห็นอรุณรุ่ง...แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น สิ่งเดียวที่ข้าปรารถนาในตอนนี้ก็คือ ข้าต้องการให้ท่านออกไปจากที่นี่พร้อมชีวิต ท่านคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ข้าไม่อยากให้ตาย"

"ข้ายินดีตายเคียงข้างเพื่อนของข้าทุกคน ข้ายินดีร่วมชะตากรรมอันนี้" เลโกลัสเริ่มเสียงดังด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ เขาตีความหมายจากคำพูดของอารากอร์นไปอีกทาง "ท่านไม่มีสิทธิ์ขับไล่ข้าจากสงคราม ไม่ว่าจะด้วยความเกรงใจหรืออะไรก็ตาม ข้ารับหน้าที่นี้มาด้วยความเต็มใจของตัวเอง และจะไม่มีวันถอนตัวไปจากทุ่งรบแห่งนี้โดยไม่มีเพื่อน ๆ ของข้าไปด้วย! อย่าคิดว่าข้าขี้ขลาดขนาดนั้น อารากอร์น!"

"ข้าไม่สงสัยเลยในเรื่องความกล้าหาญของท่าน" อารากอร์นพูดต่อด้วยสำเนียงที่แฝงความเศร้า "แต่ข้าไม่ต้องการให้ท่านต้องเผชิญชะตากรรมเดียวกันนี้ เลโกลัส ข้าทนดูท่านตายไม่ได้ ทนรับรู้ว่าท่านต้องตายไม่ได้" เขายกมือที่เปรอะเปื้อนโลหิตของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมากุมแนบหัวใจ "แต่นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าอยากจะพูด...ข้ามีเรื่องอื่นอยากบอกท่าน แต่..." อารากอร์นก้มหน้างุดลง "ข้าทำความกล้าหาญเมื่อครู่หายไปเสียแล้วสิ"

"ท่านอยากจะบอกอะไร" เลโกลัสถามอย่างสงสัย

"ที่ผ่านมาข้าหลอกตัวเอง ข้าไม่กล้ายอมรับด้วยความกลัวอะไรต่อมิอะไรมากมาย ข้าไม่มีทางข้ามพ้นกำแพงทั้งหลาย ทำให้ข้าเก็บเงียบตลอดมา ไม่กล้าเอ่ยเรื่องนี้กับใคร" อารากอร์นเงยหน้าขึ้นประสานสายตากับเจ้าชายพราย "แต่ตอนนี้ข้าไม่กลัวอะไรอีกแล้ว ไม่มีกำแพงอะไรจะกางกั้นข้าได้อีกต่อไป ในเมื่ออาจไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้ ข้าอยากให้ท่านรับรู้มัน ข้าไม่ต้องการให้มันจมหายไปพร้อมศพข้า และข้าไม่กลัวเกรงคำตอบอีกแล้ว"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดของเลโกลัสจ้องนิ่งบนใบหน้าเครียดเคร่งของอีกฝ่าย

"ข้ารักท่าน เลโกลัส"

ริมฝีปากพรายเจ้าขยับ แต่ไม่มีเสียงใด ๆ ลอดออกมา

อารากอร์นรวบร่างในอ้อมแขนเข้ามากอดไว้แนบแน่น "ไม่ต้องตอบข้าถ้าท่านลำบากใจที่จะตอบ เลโกลัส ข้าแค่อยากจะบอกให้ท่านรับรู้เท่านั้น ข้ารักท่าน ต้องการท่าน ข้าไม่เคยมองท่านแค่เพื่อน แต่ข้าเก็บมันไว้ ข้าไม่กล้ายอมรับแม้แต่กับตัวเองว่ามันเป็นความจริง ทั้งกำแพงแห่งเพศ เผ่าพันธุ์ และพันธะของข้า พันธนาการข้าไว้ แต่ตอนนี้ไม่มีพันธนาการใด ๆ อีกแล้ว ไม่มีใครฉุดรั้งข้าได้อีกต่อไป"

ร่างเพรียวที่แข็งขืนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดกำยำค่อย ๆ ผ่อนคลาย ก่อนที่ศรีษะนั้นจะวางซบบนบ่ากว้าง ดวงตาปิดสนิท พร้อมรอยยิ้มจางบางที่อีกฝ่ายไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็น อ้อมแขนบอบบางโอบอ้อมกอดรัดสนองตอบ

"อารากอร์น ท่านนี่มันสมเป็นมนุษย์จริง ๆ" พรายหนุ่มกระซิบ "มีความกล้าหาญเอาเฉพาะตอนที่กำลังจวนตัว ชอบพูดเองเออเอง ท่านทำเหมือนข้าให้คำตอบปฏิเสธท่านแล้วอย่างนั้นละ"

อารากอร์นดันร่างของเลโกลัสออกห่าง สบสายตา "หรือท่านมีคำตอบอื่นจะให้ข้า"

"ท่านบอกเองว่าไม่ต้องการคำตอบ" พรายเจ้ายิ้มยั่ว

"ถ้าเป็นคำตอบอื่นที่ไม่ใช่คำปฏิเสธ ข้าก็ยินดีจะฟัง"

"ข้าไม่มีคำตอบให้กับหัวใจที่ไร้หวังหรอก อารากอร์น"

"หมายความว่า..."

"อย่าด่วนตีความเอาเอง" เลโกลัสดุ "ใจคอท่านจะไม่ให้เวลาข้าตรึกตรองสำหรับคำถามของท่านเลยหรือ ก่อนท่านเอ่ยปากถามข้า ท่านมีเวลาตรีกตรองมาเนิ่นนาน ตั้งแต่ท่านรู้ตัวว่ารักข้านั่นแหละ แล้วท่านจะให้ข้าตอบท่านภายในเสี้ยววินาที ความยุติธรรมอยู่ตรงไหน อารากอร์น? ข้าต้องการเวลาสำหรับคิด"

"แต่เราไม่มีเวลาแล้ว" อารากอร์นเร่ง "เราอาจไม่มีชีวิตอยู่ถึงวันพรุ่งนี้ สิ่งที่ข้าอยากได้ยินที่สุดคือคำตอบรับจากท่าน โกหกก็ยังดี"

"โลเลจริง อารากอร์น" พรายเจ้าหัวเราะอย่างรื่นเริงเหมือนลืมไปแล้วว่าอยู่ท่ามกลางสมรภูมิ "เมื่อครู่ยังบอกอยู่เลยว่าไม่ต้องการคำตอบ แต่ตอนนี้กลับมาคาดคั้นให้ข้าตอบ ไม่...ข้าไม่ให้คำตอบหรอก อารากอร์น อย่างน้อยก็ตอนนี้ ถ้าข้าจะตอบ ข้าก็ไม่ต้องการโกหก และข้าจะไม่ให้คำตอบที่ไม่มีความหมาย... คำตอบจะมีความหมายอะไร ถ้าผู้ถามไม่มีชีวิตอยู่แล้ว?"

ดวงตาสองคู่สบประสานกัน

"ถ้าข้ามีชีวิตรอดออกไปจากที่นี่ ท่านจะให้คำตอบข้าหรือไม่ เลโกลัส?"

"ด้วยความยินดี อารากอร์น" เลโกลัสยกมือปิดริมฝีปากที่กำลังจะคลี่เป็นรอยยิ้ม "แต่อย่าเพิ่งคิดว่าจะเป็นคำตอบที่ท่านอยากฟัง เพราะเมื่อเงื่อนไขที่ข้าจะตอบครบถ้วน มันก็หวนกลับมาถึงวาระที่พันธนาการจะเกาะกุมท่านอีกครั้ง"

"เอาเถอะ อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่าที่ข้าคิดไว้" รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าคร้ามแดดนั้นอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ "โรฮันจะต้องมีชัย เราสองคนจะรอดไปสู่วันพรุ่งนี้ และข้าจะรอ เพื่อฟังคำตอบจากท่าน" เขาถือวิสาสะยกมือเลโกลัสขึ้นมาจูบ "และข้าหวังว่า คงเป็นคำตอบที่ข้าปรารถนา"

พรายเจ้ากับว่าที่กษัตริย์หนุ่มสบตากัน แววระริกเหมือนประกายดาวทาบทออยู่ในดวงตาของทั้งสอง เต้นเร่าด้วยจังหวะที่สอดคล้อง ดวงตาของพรายเจ้าสะท้อนความรู้สึกอย่างทรยศเจ้าของชนิดไม่ต้องการคำตอบยืนยันด้วยวาจา รัชทายาทแห่งกอนดอร์ขยับเข้าใกล้ ลมหายใจเริ่มประสาน กลิ่นหอมอวลจากร่างพรายขับไล่ความอ่อนล้าไปจนหมดสิ้น ดูราวกับเจ้าชายพรายเองก็มัวเมาไปกับประกายของดวงตาคู่นั้นเช่นกัน ใบหน้าของทั้งสองเลื่อนใกล้กันโดยที่ต่างไม่รู้ตัว

เสียงกลองศึกรัวเร่งเร้านายทหารให้ประจัญบาณดังขึ้นใหม่อย่างไร้ความเกรงใจ ทำให้ทั้งสองร่างผละห่างออกจากกัน อารากอร์นฉวยอัลดูริล ในขณะที่เลโกลัสกระชากดาบคู่ประจำตัวออกมา ดวงตาของทั้งสองบัดนี้วาวโรจน์ด้วยความกระหายจะผจญยุทธภูมิ

"เราจะมีชีวิต ท่าน...เพื่อตอบคำถามของข้า และข้า...เพื่อฟังคำตอบนั้น" อารากอร์นกระซิบแผ่วเบาในขณะที่สายตาจับขอบฟ้า เส้นสีเงินจางบางที่แทบไม่มีมนุษย์คนใดสังเกตได้ทาบทออยู่ ณ ขอบฟ้าอันไกลโพ้น เวลาที่เขารอคอยมานานราวนิรันดร์มาถึงแล้ว

"จงรอฟังคำตอบ ด้วยความหวังของวันพรุ่งนี้" เลโกลัสกระซิบตอบ "รีบไปกันเถอะ เราเสียเวลามามากแล้ว ข้าไม่ยอมแพ้กิมลีหรอก!"

อารากอร์นหัวเราะเต็มเสียงอย่างภาคภูมิ ก่อนที่ทั้งสองจะวิ่งเคียงกันออกไปสู่ยุทธภูมิ ณ ฮอร์นเบิร์กภายใต้แสงเรืองรองประกาศการเดินทางมาถึงของวันใหม่

หัวใจของอารากอร์นเริงร่า ไม่ไร้หวังอีกต่อไป คำถามทุกคำถามของเขาในคืนอันแสนยาวนานจะได้คำตอบในอีกไม่ช้า เขายังคงไม่อาลัยต่อชีวิต แต่ก็ไร้ความทดท้อเช่นกัน เขามีความหวัง มีสิ่งสำคัญที่รอคอยอยู่เบื้องหน้า

มีคำถามที่ยังรอคำตอบ..


End file.
